Commercial baking systems often use a continuous conveyor track to move products through the different baking apparatuses such as proofers and ovens in a baking system. The continuous conveyor track can be constructed from a modular track system. The track is commonly constructed from a series of track pieces coupled end to end to form the desired track shape. The track pieces are typically directly coupled together, usually by welding each track piece together, end-to-end. However, this process can be time consuming and suffer from issues with quality. Further, welding the track pieces together may make it hard to change or replace track pieces after the initial construction. As a result, a bolted track system has been developed wherein the track pieces are bolted to one another, instead of welded, end-to-end.
In the bolted track system, a flange is typically attached to each end of the individual track pieces. The flanges of each track piece can be bolted or fastened to one another using a variety of attachment methods. Often, the flanges of each track piece are attached to a track support beam designed to support the track above a support surface. Caulk may be applied between the flanges and the track support to create a seal. While the bolted track system may be considered an improvement over the direct attachment track system, it can still suffer from issues including leaks. These leaks are especially problematic in the baking application as it can create a food safety hazard.
The leaks generally result from one of two main issues. First, the flanges on the track pieces are not always attached at the correct dimensions. When the flanges are attached too close to the ends of the track it creates a gap between the two track pieces, which can allow oil or other lubricant to leak through. When the flanges are attached too far from the ends of the track it creates a gap between the flanges or between the flange and the track support which can prevent a proper seal. The second issue stems from the application of the caulk to create a seal. When applied, the caulk often needs time to cure in order to create a seal. Movement of the joint after application of the caulk can hinder the curing process. It is not uncommon for a track piece to be moved or adjusted during the construction of a modular track. This movement often prevents the caulk from forming a proper seal.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved sealing system and method for a bolted track that will result in a more uniform and consistent seal.
It is to the provision of a sealing system and method for a bolted track meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.